Hetalia World Diaries
by MastermindKakashi
Summary: All of the countries' bosses are making them write diaries for a year, so let's take a look inside of the countries' minds shall we? Rating may go up for language or themes (oh you silly sexual perverted countries )
1. Canada

Dear Mr. Diary,

Hello, my name is Canada! I am mainly writing to you because our bosses told all of the countries to, but I hope we can become good friends. (Please don't forget me like everyone else…)

Today was the world meeting. You know the one where all of the countries come to "discuss" the problems in the world? Yeah well, it went as usual, with America shouting at everyone voting himself as unofficial leader and England trying to shut him up. My brother can be quite loud sometimes. Mr. Germany ended up having to step in to establish some sort of order in the room. I went ignored as usual, unless countries asked me who I was or why there were two Americas in the room. Even my own Papa hardly acknowledged me! At least Mr. Russia didn't sit on me this time.

What is all that noise in my kitchen? Excuse me Mr. Diary I will be right back.

It was my bear Kumakiko. Kumajiro? Erm, well my hungry polar bear tried to serve himself fish. Instead he broke a plate. He even asked me who I was for the umpteenth time! I hope he will at least remember that I am the one who feeds him. Speaking of food, I want some pancakes. See you soon Mr. Diary.

Sincerely,

Canada

**Author's Note: Hello readers! If any are in existence. Uhm, this is my first story and so reviews and critiques would be appreciated. I am basically writing diary entries for many of the countries. I am unsure of how I want this to play out so bear with me ~**


	2. America

Hey totally cool diary! I dunno why the Prez wants me to do this but since my totally heroic deeds need to be documented, I will! Yesterday was the world meeting and I lead them all again! What would they do without me? Oh! I also rescued a kitty from the tree, but she wasn't very grateful. I mean she scratched me so I dropped her and found out she was really a he. Huh, go figure. I am super pumped because I am surprising Artie tomorrow for a man-date. It's like a regular date but manly and not a date. Well not a date to him anyway but I know when someone can't resist my heroic charms. ^_~ I think it will be a nice one in his country. He does like that tea shit I never cared for. Unless it is sweet tea, then damn bring on the sugar!

Ah well, duty calls! I think some more tourists just showed up in SoCal. Who doesn't like them some Mickey?

- AMERICA THE HERO -

**Author's Note: So I have a few of these written out so far and I will upload them all now I guess. **

**SoCal is Southern California. **

**Thanks to _aj182053_ for being my first reviewer! **

**Iggy is next!**


	3. England

Hello Miss Diary,

Let me formally introduce myself since we will be together for a year. Officially, my name is the United Kingdom of Great Britain, but I prefer to be called England, as I do not desire to be mixed up with my brothers. Please do not hesitate to ask me any questions or present to me any complaints. I assure you that I am a perfect gentleman and will assist you in any way possible. I suppose I will confide in you my thoughts and whims but I forbid you to tell anyone anything.

Yesterday was the world meeting and America was loud and obnoxious as usual. What ever happened to that sweet boy who loved my cooking? At least he isn't a bloody git France. Ugh that stupid frog! I pity his son. How did Froggy end up with a quiet son like Canada anyway?

Flying Mint Bunny thinks I will spend all of my time devoted to you. Ah, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Miss Fairy is already jealous of you. Oh my, I definitely was not supposed to tell you that. Well what is done is done; I refuse to scribble out mistakes, like America sloppily does. Speaking of America, I have the strangest feeling about tomorrow…

Yours truly,

England

**AN: thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, etc. You people mean a lot to me! Anyone want to guess who is next?**


	4. France

Hon Hon Hon Hon! Bonjour little diary ~ It is I, Francis Bonnefoy, personification of the beautiful, romantic country of the French Republic, or France.

Today is the day of the slumber party with my best friends, the Bad Touch Trio! Today it is in my beautiful country~ We will go out, get drunk, find beautiful ladies, play some pranks on a certain bushy browed caterpillar, drink wine (or beer in Gil's case), and get more drunk. Antoine and Gilbert are some of the best _potes_ around. I remember growing up with them and giving them advice and having wonderful orgies with them and fighting alongside them, especially the prideful Gilbert.

That was still when _mon Cherie_ was still around, the beautiful, fierce warrior, Jeanne d'Arc. She was my perfect match. My _potes_ tell me to move on, but I do not think I am ready. It is easy for them to say. Antonio has Romano, but what he sees in that angry boy is beyond me. And I know that Gilbert has been watching my son. They tell me a certain Seychellois has her eye on me but I am unsure of such commitment.

Oh how rude of me~! This is not the way to start off a diary. I think I will just get out the wine and relax before the boys show up.

Adieu,

France

**AN: sorry if he seems a bit OOC I just wrote and this happened. The story I am writing will not always be like this if you are looking for some lighthearted fun, dont worry! Danke to the favorite, follows, and reviews! _Potes_ means friends in French. I hope the others are understood.**


	5. Spain

Hee Hee I don't think my first entry should be drunk~ Oh well! Being drunk in the afternoon isn't all that bad. _Mis amigos_ and I are going to pay a visit to my little Lovi! Okay, I am going to visit my little Lovi, but Francis wants to see Italy. Gilbert doesn't care since he is drunk (although he won't admit that). But since we are visiting my little Lovi, I figured I should at least have one entry before he kills me for surprising him in the middle of his afternoon _siesta_.

Without further ado, it is I, _Reino de España_, but you, my diary, can call me Spain! Hola! I hope my handwriting isn't too sloppy, I'm not that drunk… am I? Let's see, I've had… dos bottles of wine! Ah, Francis has nice wine. This reminds me waaaay back when in 1744 when Francis, Gilbert, and I weren't even the Bad Touch Trio yet. We were only France, Spain, and Prussia. But when Francis learned that his boss ruler would become my boss ruler, he brought over wine and we shared and it was fun! Gil was certainly happy after that war was finally done. He gained so much land and power! But Austria wasn't so bad. I mean, if it weren't for him I would never have met my little Lovi! That was all so long ago though. We are all part of the United Nations, promoting peace and human rights now! We can't hate each other anymore, can we? Me, France, Austria, Hungary, England, America, Russia, even Sweden and countless others… America was hardly even a teenager when this war stuff happened! I'm sure Gil would be part of the UN too, if… if… well. You know…

Oh! We are here! Boy, planes do travel fast these days. Especially on cushy first class with wine and pretty flight attendants!

Adios,

Spain :D

**AN: Spain (_Reino de España = _Kingdom of Spain) refers to the War of Austrian Succession from 1740 – 1748, specifically the Italian Campaigns in his case. Basically, the whole war was a fight over whether or not a female could take over the Hapsburg Monarchy (Austria's side). Prussia's king did not agree so, of course, a war started and practically all of Europe got involved. Prior to this war, the Hapsburg Monarchy also ruled over Spain. However, I believe that is this war that officially got the Bad Touch Trio together. Bad Friends Trio, Best Friends Trio, Bad Business Trio, Badass Trio, Bad Company Trio or the FAG Trio. Call it what you want, but I will use the BTT. Although the 'FAG' trio is funny. Don't ask me why the last two have been so touchy feely. I really like history okay?! Gosh. I am sorry. Please correct me on anything I got wrong.**


	6. N Italy

Ve~! Today Big Brother Francis visited me! And Antonio and Gilbert. Well, we all know Antonio came for my _fratello_ but I think Gilbert was surprised to see Luddy here! Luddy is my best friend though! We made pasta and his silly sausages but I only ate pasta. Big Brother Francis looked lonely in his eyes. Or maybe that was just the wine. I hope he is okay! Today has been great! I ate pasta, slept, ate more pasta, made some for Lovi since he was grumpy after being woken up, and best of all, Luddy didn't make me work as hard today! Do you want to know a secret, Diary? In Lovi's tomato garden, I took some to cook our pasta! Ohhh I hope he doesn't get mad at me! Don't tell anyone, okay? Ohh! I have another secret! My boss is mad because our economy isn't doing so well. Apparently, he said that me, Luddy, and Big Brother Francis hold the most weight in Europe's economy and that if we don't earn more money, then the euro will be in big trouble! Especially for Big Brother Francis. But definitely don't tell my people that! They will be so sad L I am glad I have you diary. Luddy tells me not to worry about these things, but he also tells me I should be more responsible. I just don't understand! Italy has plenty of exports, like Armani suits and Fiat 500s and people like to visit me and _fratello_! I think I will go to sleep my head hurts now. Don't worry Diary; we will be good friends!

Ciao ~

Feliciano Vargas, or North Italy, but officially _Repubblica__italiana_, with my _fratello_!

**AN: Italy said some true stuff man. Of course, the UK isn't affected by the wobbly euro of the mainland. Iggy is above that. I don't think Italy is a complete idiot, just a bit naive and optimistic. Yes, I know he isn't using correct grammar but I don't think he really cares. Again, I apologize for everything being so moody. I guess I wrote these on my mood (which is meh right now) but it will be fun and silly and light hearted again! I am not sure how many countries I will do or how long this will play out. Danke to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or even bother to look at this little thing of mine!**


	7. Romano

Man Journal Entry #1

I have no fucking clue as to why Feliciano wants me to write this. Isn't he the country's main representative? Ugh, I do not want him to cry, so I will do it, but I refuse to call it a fucking sissy ass diary. Today, the stupid FAGs showed up and interrupted my siesta! To make it worse, I find out that stupid potato bastard Germany and his stupid potato not-as-big-of-a-bastard-as-Germany-but-still-a-bastard brother 'Prussia' were there and sat next to my _fratello_ turning him into their stupid potato bastard sandwich! Antonio wasn't so bad though. He brought me fresh tomatoes from Spain, but the _pomodoros_ grown in my garden are still much better! Antonio being drunk out of his mind makes him extra touchy touchy, as if he wasn't before! Not that I mind. His ass is also nice to look at…

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID I JUST WRITE?! _CHE CUZZO! _No better fucking read this! _VAFFANCULO_ FELICIANO! I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING BEHIND ME! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ESPECIALLY THAT TOMATO BASTARD! I swear; there are people I need to kill now. Was it so wrong to wish for a peaceful day?

- Romano. No, you do not have permission to call me Lovino, you stupid diary.

AN: I like swearing. The Italian here: **_fratello_**: brother; **_pomodoros_**: tomatoes; **_che cuzzo_**: what the fuck; **_vaffanculo_**: fuck off; please correct me if any are incorrect. Anyway, I hope that this was more along the lines of light-heartedness. Please, rate and review and comment or PM me or hate me or whatever I guess. Have a good rest of you night/day/unless you live in a cave but you must have internet so I am pretty sure you have internet access and time access. Shoutout to **Guest**, **Guest**, **MollyLollie7**, and **Animefangirl101**


End file.
